Walking Inhumans- Season 1
by SpideyfanWeb18
Summary: the Inhuman Royal Family are sucked in the Walking Dead universe. They were in a tight so that Glenn pull them out and the Royal Family are now apart of the group to do whatever like the Atlanta survivors do and they can hope to find a way home (Takes place before Marvel's Inhumans and the beginning of season 1 of the Walking Dead) new/summary title will be called Walking Inhumans
1. Tell it to the frogs part 1

The group don't have no idea where they at. After they are deal with their cousin Maximus the Mad and his followers, the royal family are rebuilt Attilan and keep their race in peace.

Next they know is the interdimensional portal that brought them into a world where zombies are called the Walkers are try to infected the survivors and turn into one of them.

Gorgon asked, "What the heck are we now."

Black Bolt communicating through sign language to discovery that they are in an alternative universe.

"You saying that the portal took us into a alternative universe and we end up here." Medusa

Asked,

Black Bolt nodded

"That's impossible, how did we going to find a way back to our dimension." Crystal said,

Black Bolt shook his head like he don't know

"Lockjaw probably not hearing us calling him or at least he did not find out we are trapped in this dimension." Triton said

"Guys, we got company." Karnak said, backing up because he can't tell that two people are not humans walking up toward them.

"Oh hey. You guys mind we-'' the person growled at Gorgon and started to run at him

"What the heck?!" Gorgon exclaimed, backing up. Black Bolt speak by using her sonic-screams at them into dust.

"Oh no!" Crystal muttered, as more came around the corner.

"These are not humans!" Medusa yelled, use her Trichokinesis of her hair to hit the undead people

Black Bolt then communting sign like there's too many of them, they have to get out of the city.

They retreated back and then stopped on their heels as more were around the other corner.

"We are trapped!" Triton said,

Yeah, we got to away from them before we begin eating." Karnak said, as the Inhuman Royal family were try to kill more zombies block their way. Before Black Bolt was about to speak and kill all the zombies blocking their way. A car speed up and hit a few of them. The other zombies are started to grab at the car.

"Get in!" the man said, they don't have a choice but to get in. all of them should to able to fit in the car. Medusa, Black Bolt, Karnak, Gorgon, Triton, squeezed in the back leaving Crystal in the passenger seat. Black Bolt was almost grabbed, but use her sonic-screams at the zombie and then closed the door.

On the road. Rick is driving to the camp, while Morales advises him not to dwell on Merle's abandonment, claiming that nobody will miss him, excpet for his brother, Daryl. Rick listens in silence and didn't say anything.

"Thanks human!" Gorgon said as the car speed off.

"Thank me later!" He said, they got out of the city and were driving faster, due to less zombies in the road.

"So who are you?" Crystal asked,

"Name's Glenn. I had to make a run into town for a few things." He said,

"We're lucky you got there to save us in time." Karank said

As they drive pass the truck with the survivors driving and following.

"Yeah. We've got a group a few miles out. We picked up another guy. He's with the others in a truck behind us." the Royal Family looked back to see a truck drive behind them.

Triton asked, "How many of you left on your camp."

Glenn said "There's a twenty of us. We've kind of banded together."

"Why is your car making too much noise?" Medusa asked, "And why are you driving so fast."

"He stole it." Triton said,

"Pretty much, yeah." Glenn said

In the camp the Atlanta survivors are having a fun time chatting about finding food and

Right until Dale saw the red car coming toward the camp with the car alarm

"Well, we're here." Glenn said as the car came to a stop and the survivors, Dale tells him to turn the car alarm off before the walkers can hear and Glenn responds smilingly "I don't know how!" Jim disconnects the alarm while Amy continues to ask Glenn about is her sister okay and Glenn said "yes everyone's okay, Well. Merle not so much." Shane chastises him drawing the Walkers attention to their location for miles.

The Inhumans Royal Family got out of the car and Introducted themselves to Atlanta survivors and told them that themselves, species, powers, anything and they are from their universe and live in Attilan the Inhuman city on the moon in their world and team up or against their world's Super-Heroes such as the Avengers, X-Men, Fantastic Four, etc.

The cube van appear in the camp and Andrea reunite with his sister as well as Morales is. As the group ask how did they got out of the city. Glenn say there was a new guy who got them out.

"We got couple of new people." Morales was saying. "Hey, Helicopter boy, Come say Hello."

Rick got out of the truck and stood there in shock when he looked up. He knew someone there. Crystal thought, the little boy talking to his mother slowly looked up to surprised someone they thought to be dead, "Dad!" he exclaimed, running to his father. Everyone stood there, watching the family reunite. Crystal noticed something that the dark haired woman look in her 30s stare at another man in shock while she hugged her husband. She cheat her husband to another man. Crystal thought and try not to tell the newcomer about it.


	2. Tell it to the frogs part 2

"Disoriented. I guess that come closest. Disoriented. Fear. Confusion. All those things, but disoriented comes closest." Rick said,

"Words can mean meaner things." Dale said, "In times they fall short."

"I felt like I've been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else." Rick said,

"Sometimes, you just have to deal it" Medusa said. "The world is a scary place."

"Mom said you died." Carl said softly,

"She had every reason to believe that. Don't you ever doubt it." Rick said, Black Bolt look at that and didn't want to think of how horrible that could have been. For a boy's father have been shot and then the world end afterwards…

"When things started to get really bad, they told me at the hospital they were going to menavacu the other patients to Atlanta." Lori said, "and it never happened."

"Well, I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell." Rick said, "and from the look of that hospital it got overrun."

"Looks don't decive. I barely got the them out." Shane said,

"I can't tell you how graceful I am to you, Shane." Rick said, There's something wrong with Shane.. Crystal thought. He doesn't look happy that Rick's here. I see it in his eyes. "Never can begin to express it."

"There go those words falling short again." Dale said, Black Bolt notice a man put another log on the fire, He didn't not want to know his name…

Hey, Ed. You wanna rethink that log?" Shane called out over to him as Ed sat back down. Crystal and Medusa did not like that man.

"It's cold man," Ed said,

"Cold don't change the rules, does it?" Shane asked, Yep. both the Princess and Queen of Attilan was sure they don't like Ed. "Keep your fire low, just ember. We can't be seen from a distance right?"

"I said it's cold. Why don't ya mind your own business for once?" Was he going to take this? Did Ed really just said that ans begin rule? Crystal looked back at Shane, the look on his face was slightly pissed. Nope. He wasn't. Shane got up and walk over to Ed. Crystal could barely hear what they were saying, but he kept quite with everyone else. His wife got up as Ed told her to "put the ds** thing out." God. Be nicer to the woman could you? Women should be treated with respect. Crystal thought, she got up to put it out.

"Appreciate the copperation." Shane said, and started to walk back to his seat.

"Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon?" Dale asked, Who's Daryl? Karnak wondered. "He won't be happy to know that his brother left behind."

Black Bolt told Crystal to ask why they left a man behind. "Seriously? You people left a man behind in the city?" Crystal asked, they ignored him.

"I'll tell her." T-Dog said "I dropped the key, it's on me."

"I cuffed him. It's mine." Rick said,

"Guys. It's not a compitition." Glenn said, "I don't mean to sound racist to this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy."

"Is this Daryl racist? Seriously?" Gorgon asked,

"I did what I did." T-Dog said, "I'm not going to hide from it."

"We could lie." Amyy said,

"I guess no man should be lied about the fate of his brother." Triton said. Andrea nodded

"Merle was out of control. Something had to be done or he would have gotten us killed." she said, "Your husband did what was necessary, and if Merle got left behind it is nobody's fault but Merle's."

"And that's what we tell Daryl?" Dale asked, "I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you?" Blacck Bolt only nodded agreed with the man. "Word to the use, we're going to have our hands full when he gets back from this hunt."

"Tell him his brother got left behind because he would have gotten them killed if Rick hadn't anything to stop him from bringing the walkers onto you all." Crystal said,

"Won't work. Daryl's about as much as a pain as his brother." Shane said,

"I was scared, and I ran. I'm not ashamed of it." T-Dog said,

"I stopped long enough to chain that door." T-Dog said, "Staircase was narrow. Maybe half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it in one time. Not enough to break it through here. Not that padlock… my point, Dixon's alive and he's still up there, Handcuffed on that roof. That's on us."

In the night everyone are going to sleep since the Inhuman royal family told them the story about the portal brought them here and they could be able to get back to their universe. Rick said good night to his son Carl, he sleep with Lori and they making love inside the tent.

Shane is on the roof of RV keep watching and stares at Rick and his wife Lori's tent as a thunderstorm builds in the night sky.


End file.
